


one true love

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A curse, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ongniel, and could only be woken up by his one true lover, and other things, blink and you miss, could be Sewoon/everyone, he fell in deep slumber, if you think so, it's innocent tho, or maybe onghwang, sewoon and w1 had the same event, so sewoon went to w1's hotel room, they gathered around and played cards, very very self indulgence tbh, which made a witch suddenly appeared and cursed sewoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: "He had to be kissed by his one true love before midnight," the Witch told the Wanna One members amusedly. "Or else, he's gonna sleep forever."And then she vanished, as sudden as she appeared among the boys, as if she didn't just drop a bomb and leave the eleven boys there stunned and at a loss.





	one true love

“Well, that’s easy,” Seungwoo scratched his chin, lips pursed in deep thought, like his words didn’t just make the whole room stop buzzing and turn suddenly quiet.

“How could?” Jaehwan asked while wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans-clad thighs, which basically announced to his members and guests that he was seven kinds of nervous now, although the said person was quite oblivious about it. It was understandable in a sense, aside from Gwanghyun he knew Sewoon the best (or so he presumed).

“We just need to find someone who loves him, right? I mean, I won’t tell names, but there’s a few of them in this room,”

It was that thing between the best choice or the worst, because the guys even got eerily quiet than before, if it was possible, eyes roaming and moving towards each other assessing the statement Ong Seungwoo had thrown so casually.

Sewoon was lying on the queen size bed in the hotel room, surrounded by Wanna One members around him people might take the situation as funny, eleven boys circling a boy in the center wearing colourful pajamas, onesies, some only shirts and boxers, while some even wore bathrobes.

“Well I like Sewoon-hyung,” shockingly it was Jihoon who broke the ice first, pink hue adorning his cheeks like the color of their training shirts. The boy sitting beside him could only give the SOPA graduate two judging eyes, which made Jihoon duck his head, hiding a smile, that rare one, which was only directed at Woojin before inside the car, lights off on the way to their dorm after a long schedule, easy and intimate and warmer than sunny day.

But now that smile was for the older boy lying, sleeping like dead in front of Jihoon, that taller and weird older brother who briefly got to share the same stage as him and yet, the presence lingered. It had been a long time, but his heart still beat faster everytime he recalled the way the older said ‘ _jihui~_ ’ and that, that wasn’t ordinary feeling, was it.

Daniel across him looked bewildered, eyes moving from looking at Sewoon’s figure who was sleeping on the bed surrounded by his members and back to Jihoon, the young Jihoon, who was blushing like a flower boy when his stare right now was anything but. He looked so sure of himself, too sure.

“You like him, not love. She said he needed one true love,” the blond argued.

The glare Jihoon sent Daniel was not giving him a shiver down his spine, nope.

“Well it could be,”

“It couldn’t. If anything, it should be me. I was his first pick, remember? And, come on, everyone got a crush on him back then, it’s a common secret,” Woojin interrupted before Daniel lose himself and cower between his best friend’s feet.

Jaehwan sighed.

“The witch said it should be his one true love. He might like you, eventhough I doubt it very much, but you certainly doesn’t love him romantically,” the main vocal tried to reason the beagle of their little group. Honestly, the situation was already messed up as it was, added by his erratic heartbeats which didn’t seem to slow down at all from the moment Sewoon dropped to the floor in a sudden, until now.

From the feet of the bed, Jinyoung spoke softly, “What if it’s not necessarily someone he loves, or someone who loves him? One true love is a fate, right, which can occur anytime and anywhere, not necessarily during the time we’ve had. What if his one true love only loves him later and not now? That means it could be anyone,”

There was a scuffle sound on the floor, Minhyun who was only watching the scene with worried eyes cleared his throat and nodded at Jinyoung’s direction, giving the younger a pat on his knee.

“You’re right, but the most suitable person here is probably the one who borders some, not precisely romantic, feeling toward Sewoon. So I think we should take it from there first,”

The room got quiet again. From the other side of the bed, someone suddenly smiled. Oddly enough, or maybe it was about time, Jisung, the leader who always led them well unfortunately too stunned by the sight of a witch, a friggin witch, that he needed some time to go back to himself was finally starting to take control of the situation. Though by the way his lips turn upward and how he suppressed the amused smile he thought he held so well, which only known by Daniel, it seemed that he didn’t find the state they were in as a dangerous one.

“Okay,” he clapped his hand, lips thinned and eyes looking at his boys.

“What should we do then, hyung?” Guanlin who kept looking at Jihoon who was still looking at Daniel intensely finally let out some words, a mumble but still words nonetheless, hands gripping his knees holding them from jittering. It was 60 minutes to midnight, the giant kid thought, moving his sight to the calm and relax leader, wondering the fate of someone’s life, or love life in this case, was in the hands of his eleven friends inside this room.

“Let’s think this through, alright? First, Jihoon stop glaring at Daniel,”

The younger’s expression went down as soon as his leader commanded the words, mouth still pouting though and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

Jisung got the attention of his members now, with Sewoon sleeping soundly at the center, he glanced at the boy then back to eyeing the Wanna One squad one by one.

“I agree with what Minhyun said, right now it’s the one that makes more sense. So, my children, we’re family, right. Let’s just be open with each other because our friend’s life is on the line here. Just, no words of what is happening here will go out, okay?”

All of them nodded. Daniel looked at him warily though.

Clearing his throat and looking at Sewoon once again, Jisung opened his mouth, “Those who have felt your heart racing because of Sewoon, even just once and slightly, please raise your hand,”

The boys looked back and forth toward each other instantly, except Daniel, Jaehwan and Jihoon who answered what their leader asked in silence, not even surprised that the persons turned out were the three.

Until Woojin also lifted his hand, and then Jinyoung, Daehwi, even Sungwoon, Minhyun- all of them in the end raised up their hands, and Jisung couldn’t be more bewildered when he saw Sungwoon did the same. The same reaction came out from most of the boys, except Woojin who said, “I told you everyone liked him,”

The main vocal, feeling the attention was directed at him, only shrugged his shoulders and stared at Sewoon’s sleeping face quietly.

“You said even just once,” he lowered his hand and opened his palm as if defending himself, “He congratulated me that night when we were formed,” a secret smile bloomed the vocalist’s small face, eyes looking far, remembering last year, the exhilaration, the gratefulness, the sweats, tears.

“It’s just, his smile was so sincere, despite- you know. He is too kind,” Sungwoon lifted his head and faced his members, flinched a little when he saw Jaehwan’s eyes dim and Daniel’s hand gripped his knee a bit harder.

“Yes he is,” Jinyoung grabbed Minhyun’s hand in his, and the older squeezed it softly to give the younger boy some encouragement. “He was so patient too, when he taught me vocal back then,” Jinyoung squeezed his hyung’s hand again, his bangs covered part of his eyes which were looking at Jihoon in apology.

“Well, he’s sincere and kind, everyone knows that,” Minhyun broke the saddening atmosphere with an amused whisper, shaking his head. “He put others before himself, consoling me first even when he was the one who needed it the most,”

If he felt shivers run down his spine, it wasn’t surprising. The moment of that final was both good and bad, and it never failed to bring him goosebumps. He could feel Jinyoung’s thumb rubbing against his palm, and Seungwoo touched Minhyun’s knee with his for some reassurance. A subtle, supposedly secret and oblivious touch, but Minhyun’s sudden pang in his chest was gone and the stiffness in his shoulders loosened, so he licked his lips and shrugged his shoulder too, looking back at Jisung.

“Right,” everyone turned their stares at source of the voice. The youngest, the boys almost forgot that he was also the unusual case, was now biting his lip nervously while looking at Jihoon, also, in apology.

“When I came as 2-, when they announced me as the 20th place back then-“ a pause, flinches, grimaces, bit lips, “he greeted me first once I sat in the 20th seat. I mean, of course he would do that as he was the closest, but the way he held my hand and his smile,” Guanlin now bend down his head, fingers playing with the loose thread from his pajama shirt and if the members saw how pink hue appeared decorating his earlobes they didn’t say a word.

“His hands were so warm, hyung,” Guanlin tried to hide his smile and avoided looking at the other guy’s lying figure. He breathed out loud and ducked his head even further. “Yeah, that’s my story.”

“Basically he’s a nice guy, so it’s only normal if we have a slight crush on him, right?” a chirp and cheerful voice sounded from Guanlin’s left side, making him taken aback and look at voice’s owner nonplussed, then awe, then a nod.

Daehwi then moved his stare to everyone who was awake in the room, hand rotating his phone in ease, daring them to say something but the boys’ mouths were all shut tight. “Right.”

Jisung cleared his throat, scanning the members carefully before he went to the next step in his plan. “Okay then, next question,” he tapped his fingers on his bathrobe-cladded thigh, tic toc-ing sounds which might drive Daniel crazy.

“Who wants to take him on a date?”

Everyone moved back from their seats, some mouths gaped open and some automatically turned in deep thoughts. Jihoon raised his hand at the same time as Daniel and Jaehwan, then five seconds passed until Woojin and Seungwoo also raised their hands. The reactions that came from the other members were that of confusion, unbelieving, but Daehwi seemed to nod in approval. Jisung put his palm on his cheek, frowning.

“It seems fun, you know?” the fantagio artist spoke out his defense, while Woojin grinned,

“Definitely,”

Jaehwan bit his lower lip and sighed, “I never knew your feeling actually goes that deep, Park Woojin,”

“Hey!” the protest from Woojin was quite surprising, the oldest really tried to suppress his amusement but by the choking sound that could be heard by Daniel, he seemed to fail.

From beside Jinyoung, Minhyun stared at Seungwoo perplexed.

“You’d really take him to romantic dinner? With wines and candles?”

The question made the black hair guy at a loss, mouths shut and eyebrows frowned, the telltale of him thinking the innocent question hard and through. After a while his raised hand was slowly lowered, he whispered softly, “If it’s romantic dinner, maybe not so,”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Woojin lowering his hand too.

“Yeah, I mean I want the fun kind of dates, recreation parks and all. Can’t imagine giving him red roses and kis-“

“Park Woojin you better stop it right there,”

The chilling voice instantly made Woojin did just that, his back straightened and fists grasped tight, like holding the urge to salute and scream _yes sir sorry sir_. Killing gazes didn’t only come from his best friend though, he wasn’t afraid of his hyungs, even more so Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan who were basically way less scarier than angry Chihuahuas, but he admitted maybe he really went too far with that word, so he just avoided their glances and tightened his lips.

“That leaves the three of you,” Jisung hmm-ed, looking at the remaining love fighters and possible soulmate of his friend. He carefully looked at Sewoon’s appearance then, how the boy could seem like he was in deep slumber, which technically he was, unaware that his future might be revealed right then and there before his brothers in blood.

The clock was ticking, 40 minutes until midnight, and Jisung started to fidget and take the situation more seriously.

“Okay then, step up. Any of you wants to marry him?”

Three nods, eight shocked gasps.

Including Jisung.

“Right now? Right after he wakes up, any of you want to propose to him right away?”

The Wanna One members were surprised seeing three of their members stood tall, still in deep thought but didn’t lower their hands. Daniel seemed to think it through, staring at Sewoon’s face with careful breath and thumb rubbing his forefinger. Many thoughts must come passing through his mind, and it staggered Seungwoo to see that his cru- best friend’s feeling was that serious, that deep, reached beyond a simple crush and admiration, even further than self-sacrificing and his own life. Maybe Daniel was really Sewoon’s one true love? Maybe it wasn’t as one-sided as they thought?

And did Jaehwan also feel the same?

The Howon student was doing the similar thing as Daniel, staring at his ex-classmate, specifically his closed eyelids and the way Sewoon’s eyelashes touch his cheeks, serene, silent, unmoving. Jaehwan licked his lips many times, eyes blinking fast, like he seriously wanted to answer Jisung’s question.

As in he seriously thought of marrying Sewoon in less than 20 minutes.

The room got quiet for a while, until the slight movement from the raised up hands, which slowly became only two hands, got the members’ attention back and focused on Jihoon, who was scanning Daniel’s and Jaehwan’s faces back and forth intensely.

The younger then closed his eyes a few seconds longer than usual until he opened them again, back hunched down, the queen size bed that he sat on dipped as the 20 year old shifted closer to the sleeping figure. No one batted an eyelid or even argued when Jihoon took Sewoon’s hand in his, rubbing his palm with in a way Woojin thought he was touching their album book for the first time, cautious, attentive, as if he was afraid the older’s skin would break. It was something akin to sadness, bordering acceptance, but the ray of hope glinting from his eyes wasn’t vanishing at all.

Jisung hated to see any of his member cry, even more so if it was Jihoon, and that prompted him to move from his seat to approach the younger only to see that the glares Jihoon directed at Daniel earlier came back full force and froze everyone else to their spots. Even Woojin.

“The reason I lowered my hand is because I want to know more of him first,” Jihoon whispered, confident that everyone could hear what he said despite the quiet way he worded them. “Which makes me, in this case, isn’t prepared enough, is it? However it turns out, as long as he wakes up, I’m fine,”

The small smile that bloomed Jihoon’s face reminded Woojin of the red roses he got from his fans, beautiful and stripped off their thorns and yet-

“Anyway, I’m still watching,” the smile vanished and turned into smirk too quick for anyone to get a glimpse on the change, but Daniel and Jaehwan saw that so the point still came across.

“Well,” Jisung breathed a sigh of relief, still conscious of Jihoon’s cute threat but glad that they were one man down. He took a glance at the clock, then proceed to approach the last two remaining candidates.

“You two,” the leader called them in the most suspecting affectionate way, “come here,”

The two jolted out from their spot when Jisung put his arms around each one of them, grabbing them close and whispered softly to make sure no one heard him.

Except Woojin got sharp hearing ability and brain and mind to bolster it, in which Daniel’s sudden red ears and Jaehwan’s nervous babbles only added to his conclusion. He clapped his hands with a loud laugh and shocked Daehwi to the core he almost jumped out from his seat. “Hyung!”

“Are you asking both of them the thing they’re gonna do once they get married? Oh, man, oh man that’s awesome. I can’t believe this,”

Loud _woooh_ was resounding as the realization dawned on every member, which prompted many reactions, some laughs, some cheers and some hide their faces in embarrassment. Minhyun closed Jinyoung’s ears dejectedly, pink flush also appeared on his cheeks as he breathe a sigh in defeat.

“I’m not- I’m-“ Jaehwan put his open palms on his cheeks, attempting to bringing back their nude color instead of blaring red he was sure they currently were. It was hot, he almost couldn’t breathe, let alone saw Sewoon’s figure behind him. “Shut up. Hyung, seriously what are you talking about,”

Daniel’s red ears betrayed his calm demeanor, as he pretended to shrug in acceptance. “I did agree to marry him right away, so that’s a given,”

“If any of you ever, ever kiss him with that intention right now I swear to God,”

“Calm down, Jihoon, this is only a what if, okay? Please calm down,” _and don’t kill our members_.

“So, both of you willing then?”

“Somebody please cover Daehwi’s and Guanlin’s ears!”

“Come on, answer me, are you willing to do it then?”

Jaehwan ducked his head, “If it’s based on love,”

Daniel’s blush started to spread to his neck, “It’s love,”

“Okay, this is hard,”

They were stuck on two candidates, they needed to choose one now.

Which turned out to be Jaehwan, because many said they saw his bond with Sewoon was stronger. Seungwoo thought otherwise, as he saw how miserable Daniel got when he could hardly contacted Sewoon after their debuts.

He knew their story, but decided to shut up.

So Jaehwan got to be the first candidate of Sewoon’s one true love, which allowed him to move closer to Sewoon, after Seungwoo took Jihoon back a few steps and held him before he killed Jaehwan with his glare. He sat, quietly, murmured a few comforting words (to himself, probably) before closing his eyes then opening them again with that resolve he got when he was about to step on the stage.

It was calming, and rare.

 

The caress on Sewoon’s hair, hands intertwined, eyes on the other’s lips, calm, calm, calm.

“Please wake up, yeah?”

And then he proceeded to kiss Sewoon’s lips, just a gentle touch, but a nerving one, with members’ eyes go back and forth between the two and the clock and the sleeping figure searching for the telltale sign of movement.

Five seconds passed.

 

And Sewoon

 

didn’t move.

 

Minhyun wanted to cry seeing the heartbroken expression his friend tried to hide so well, along with his weird sounded laugh and shivering hands,

“I guess I’m not the one, huh,”

The boys were quiet again, until Daniel moved to pat Jaehwan’s shoulder as if to say sorry, even though he didn’t know what for, and came close to Sewoon’s other side.

“We don’t have much time,” he whispered breathlessly. “Allow me,”

Ten minutes to midnight. Jisung nodded.

So Daniel grabbed Sewoon’s hand tight, one hand palming the other’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone in forgiveness and fear.

And hope.

Sue him.

He took a breath, then put his lips on Sewoon’s.

For a second longer than necessary.

Hoping that maybe it riled up some reaction, and the fast heartbeats he was currently having could be reciprocated.

 

“Ah!”

 

Someone shouted.

 

Sewoon’s finger moved.

 

Daniel parted his lips, although he still stayed close to Sewoon’s face, searching for another movement and fluttering of eyes.

But he found none.

“What?”

Aside from that one small movement, Sewoon didn’t move anymore. That brought Daniel to grabbed the other’s hand even tighter than before, eyes closing for one second to utter one promise, “This doesn’t mean I will give up,”

A murmur, an oath, that nobody could hear except Jaehwan.

Seven minutes. The panic was rising.

“So what do we do now?” Jaehwan asked the room, eyes looking at Jihoon. “Jihoon, you should try,”

The younger looked at Jisung. The leader gritted his teeth and nodded. “Right,”

Jaehwan moved aside to make room for Jihoon then. When suddenly there was a knock, and the door to their hotel room were opened suddenly, revealing a figure they all didn’t think they’d see in this area and in this hour.

“Youngmin-hyung?” Woojin asked the newcomer befuddled, eyes scanning the other’s appearance which looked like he was in the middle of practice. “What are you do-“ the realization then dawned on him, as he turned toward Daehwi, holding his phone, nodding at Woojin in understanding.

“Daehwi said there was an emergency,” Youngmin, the fellow member of Brand New, their friend who knew them well, _Sewoon’s best friend_ , was directing his focus toward the bed, or more precisely, toward someone who was sleeping on it, breath fastened and sweats rolled down his forehead. “What’s happened?”

Jihoon looked at Woojin, saw the intention and knowing look of his best friend, then glanced at Youngmin. There was worry, a blatant fear in the newcomer’s eyes who couldn’t get away from the boy in front of him. So he shouted at Woojin, “Get him here,”

Five minutes.

“Hyung, you need to kiss Sewoon-hyung,” Daehwi explained in hurry.

“I need to- what?”

“Hurry,” Woojin dragged his other leader to sit beside the sleeping figure, Daniel’s eyes staring at him across the bed, calculating, realizing.

“Why would I ki-“

“I’ll explain later,” Daniel grabbed Youngmin’s sleeve, harder than necessary, intending to encourage the other and Youngmin saw the fear in the Daniel’s eyes.

Also, anguish.

“Please,” Jaehwan urged him, Sewoon’s safety before his own broken heart. “Hurry,”

Youngmin didn’t understand the situation, but Woojin was pleading with his gaze and Jihoon looked like he almost cried, with Daehwi in literal tears and Guanlin praying at the back. He didn’t understand, except he needed to kiss Sewoon and as easy as that sounded his heart beat too fast for his liking.

“Okay, okay,”

It was a rush.

A rush kiss, chapped and cold lips on soft and warm lips which lasted for a mere second before Youngmin got back up and heaved like he just ran a sprint.

It tingled.

God, it tingled.

“So, what now?”

 

Everyone waited.

 

Now was a slight movement which seen by Daniel’s eyes.

 

Now was, Sewoon’s eyes finally fluttered and opened.

 

They friggin’ opened.

 

Blink. Blink.

 

Daniel ran to his side, right by Youngmin, making sure his eyes were right.

“Sewoon?” Jaehwan called, soft, slow. “Sewoon?”

 

Blink.

Sewoon opened his eyes, and _looked_ at Youngmin in trance.

 

“Huh, what is happening?”

 

 

-

 

“So it’s Youngmin, huh?” Jaehwan approached Daniel on the balcony, brought along a can of beer he knew his fellow member needed.

“Yeah,” he patted Jaehwan’s forearm in thanks, breath coming out as a sigh that couldn’t be heard from inside the room.

That couldn’t be heard from his members and Sewoon, who was currently cupping a glass of warm tea, Daniel thought, and talking with Youngmin, eyes staring at each other, too close.

“They aren’t dating yet, you know,” Jaehwan consoled him. “They still don’t know what’s happening,”

Daniel could only let out a forced laugh, “Yeah,”

“Thought you didn’t wanna give up,” the Howon student opened his can of beer and took a sip.

The question now forced a real smile on Daniel’s face. Body turned back to see Sewoon again, thinking, looking, _feeling_.

“Well, I’m not,” he gulped his beer. “You?”

Jaehwan too, stared at Sewoon’s figure behind the glass door. His brown hair was messy, and he wore that pajama Jaehwan saw when he appeared in a reality show. Youngmin was beside him, talking, _whispering_ , something like an affectionate scolding by the way the younger frown and Jaehwan thought about that time when Sewoon was mad at him, the frown that adorn his face when Jaehwan said he didn’t think he’d make it to final group, the hug after, the hidden tears, _the smile_.

“Same,” Jaehwan bit his lips, hands grasping the beer can a bit tighter.

“I’m not giving up either.”

 

 

Afterall, every love was worth the fight.

 

Even more so when it was Jeong Sewoon’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and very self indulgence.  
> will check on this later, i promise.
> 
> also, yes im a ryoungsen supremacist, eventho nielpo and howons almost tempted me.


End file.
